Blog użytkownika:Adve i Vanessa/Rodzina, przyjaciele, smoki- kolejny rozdział życia na Berk
Parę informacji: * Opowiadanie to będzie krótkie, jakieś 5-7 rozdziałów * Od razu przepraszam za błędy stylistycznie i ortograficzne * Tym razem będę dawać nexty w wyznaczonych terminach * Akcja dzieje się po Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 * Jeźdźcy mają 20 lat Rozdział 1. To nie koniec „Życie to nie tylko smutek, nienawiść i śmierć to także miłość, dobro i życie. Życie to najpiękniejszy dar od bogów. Jednak nie zawsze wszyscy to doceniają, albo widzą w tym pięknym darze zło, cierpienie i ludzkie wady. Co zrobić, jesteśmy ludźmi, istotami, które nie są idealne. A jednak bogowie zauważyli coś co nas wyróżnia od innych istot. Może to mądrość, odwaga, a może moc przebaczania? Tak jak w człowieku widzą coś pięknego i niepowtarzalnego nawet z jego wadami, to samo widzą w smoku. Jeszcze parę lat temu ścieżki człowieka i smoka krzyżowały się, ale nigdy nie połączyły. Zmienił to chłopak, syn wodza niezwykłej wyspy Berk. Ten nie pozorny chłopak od zawsze miał w sobie odwagę, dobroć, serce wodza i duszę smoka. Tylko on za pozwoleniem bogów połączył dwa tak różne światy, a jednak tak sobie bliskie. Przyjaźń, która połączyła go z jego najlepszym przyjacielem przetrwała wszystko. Choć wiele osób wątpiło, gardziło i chciało zniszczyć tą piękną wieź, przetrwała w ich sercach i przetrwa na wieki…” Noc ledwo ustąpiła miejsce dniu. Słońce leniwie pojawiło się za horyzontu. Ciepłe i jasne promienie oświetlały twarz pewnego młodzieńca. Na jego łagodną spokojną twarz opadały brązowe włosy. Chłopak oślepiony słonecznym blaskiem, leniwie otworzył oczy, pokazując swoje oczy. Oczy, które ukazywały uczucia i tajemniczość. Oczy, które budziły zachwyt u wielu dziewczyn. Zwłaszcza u jednej pewnej wojowniczki. Młody wódz od razu po otworzeniu swoich oczu ujrzał zielono-żółte oczy. Oczy, które jeszcze parę lat temu budziły strach nawet u najbardziej nieustraszonych wikingów. Można było w nich odczytać zniecierpliwienie i chęć polatania. Przyjaciele najbardziej kochali swoje podniebne podróże w nieznane, odkrywania nowych gatunków smoków i samo poznawanie świata lecąc pośród chmur, było dla nich najwspanialszym zajęciem. Niestety obaj wiedzieli, że mają także obowiązki. Gdyby nie te ważne sprawy dawno by już polecieli sami lub z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi na parę dni. Aby odpocząć, nacieszyć się sobą. Chłopak chętniej już wstał. Ubrał na siebie zieloną tunikę, brązowe getry, a na to zbroję wyposażoną w wile skrytek, w których można znaleźć wszystko co jest potrzebne i podręczne na każdą okazję. Można tam było znaleźć mapę całego Archipelagu Barbarzyńskiego oraz innych położonych blisko miejsc na świecie. Podręczną Księgę Smoków, najważniejsze informacje na temat każdego poznanego gatunku. Nożyk, kartki na wypadek, gdyby mieli czas na dalsze odkrywanie oraz kompas niezbędny do określenia położenia. Gdy chłopak miał wsiąść na smoka, Nocna Furia w najlepsze bawiła się z Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Tej całej zabawnej sytuacji przyglądała się błękitnooka wojowniczka. -Już wstałaś? - zapytał się młody wódz -Wiedziałam, że ty cię jeszcze zastane- odpowiedziała mu blond włosa dziewczyna. Ona przy nim czuje się bezpieczna i szczęśliwa. On szczęśliwy i doceniony. Jego oczy zielone jak szmaragd, miły i tajemniczy wzrok przeszywały ją całą. Tak bardzo go kochała. Chłopak patrząc na jej niebieskie oczy jak ocean i złociste włosy odbijające każdy promyk słońca, wiedział, że nie tylko odnalazł miłość i wsparcie, ale widział też wszystko co przyjemne. Każdy piękny krajobraz, wschód i zachód słońca. Widział piękno. -Ciesze się, że postanowiłaś dla mnie tak szybko wstać- powiedział swoim cudownym głosem tak, że każda inna dziewczyna juz dawno by wzdychała - Nie ma za co- dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechnęła- Gdzie tym razem masz zamiar lecieć. - Jak najdalej od obowiązków- odpowiedział, także lekko się uśmiechając. Chłopak spoważniał, a jego piękny uśmiech znikł. Przestał się patrzeć na dziewczynę. Zamiast tego spojrzał na ocean, przed siebie, w pustkę. - Nie miałbym ich teraz gdybym się słuchał ojca. Przez mnie umarł, przez mnie- wojowniczka była już znudzona obwinianiem siebie samego przez jej chłopaka. -Gdybyś w tedy posłuchał, Drago nadal by atakował inne wyspy. Zabijał i więził zarówno smoki jak i ludzi. Gdybyś w tedy został wiele ludzi z naszej wioski by ucierpiała. Wioska by najpierw stanęła w ogniu, a potem by została pokryta lodem. Czkawka zrozum, może byśmy jakoś dali radę, może Szczerbatek także stał się alphą, ale nie odzyskał byś matki. Ty i Valka byliście najważniejszymi osobami w życiu Stoicka. Wyobraź sobie szczęśliwą wioskę, smoki dookoła, pokój, śmiech i radość- Czkawka zamknął oczy, a obraz sam się pojawił. Uśmiechnął się- takie było Berk. Gdybyś nie poleciał cało to piękno i szczęście, które twój ojciec i inni wielcy wodzowie strwożyli, było w ogniu, lodzie. Byłoby widać tylko strach, ból i cierpienie. Tego twój ojciec by nie przeżył. Pamiętaj również, że gdyby nie ty największe marzenie Stoicka by się nie spełniło. - Żebym został wodzem?- powiedział z ponurą miną - Nie głupku!- Astrid lekko się zaśmiała- Stoick by nie spotkał Valki! Jego miłości! Spotkaliby się dopiero w Valhalli, ale dopiero po kilkudziesięciu latach! To długo. I tak musiał cierpieć nie widząc jej lat, a co dopiero czekając na ich kolejny pocałunek kolejne dwadzieścia lat. Wyobraź siebie i mnie na ich miejscu. Powiedz co widzisz! - Masz rację. To było najpiękniejsza rzecz jaka się przytrafiła mojemu ojcu. Byliśmy razem jak jedna wielka, wspaniała rodzina. Po za tym wśród bogów na pewno jest mu dobrze. Za niedługo wszyscy go zobaczymy. Dziękuje ci Astrid- pocałował dziewczynę w policzek- To co Szczerbatku chcemy mieć jakieś towarzystwo?- zapytał patrząc najpierw na czarnego jak noc smoka, a potem na dziewczynę i błękitnego jak oczy właścicielki, Śmiertnika Zębacza. Szczerbatek od razu podbiegł do swoich przyjaciółek. Najpierw przywitał się z Astrid, a potem jeszcze raz liznął swoją smoczą koleżankę.- Uznam to za tak! No to lecimy- Czkawka i Astrid wsiedli na swoich towarzyszy i wystartowali. Lecieli na w stronę słońca, na wschód. Słońce dawało przyjemne ciepło i oświetlało spokojny ocean. Smoki co chwile coś pomrukiwały i spoglądały to na siebie, to na swoich jeźdźców lub na słońce. Symbol nadziei i odrodzenia. Ani Astrid ani Czkawka nie chcieli zakukać tej upojnej ciszy. Nie musieli. Rozumieli się bez słów. To samo działało na ich skrzydlatych druhów. Nie musieli wydawać komend. Ufali sobie nawzajem. Po godzinie lotu tu i tam postanowili wracać. Czkawka miał sprawy związane z wodzowaniem. Szczerbatek pomagał przy smokach w oswajaniu do ludzi i od wrotnie. Wichura także chciała pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi. Astrid natomiast miała jeszcze dużo do roboty. Tu trzeba pomóc Valce i Pyskaczowi, tutaj w odbudowaniu zniszczonych prze Oszołomostracha Drago domy. W końcu minął dopiero tydzień od tamtego dnia, a pracy mieli jeszcze mnóstwo. Potem obiecała Szpadce, że spędzi z nią trochę czasu. Jak nie patrzeć są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Mogą sobie o wszystkim powiedzieć. Astrid właśnie kończyła odbudowę dachu u Wiadra, gdy zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę. Od razu do niej podbiegła- Tylko skończę dach, a potem zapraszam cię do mnie na obiad i podwieczorek- posłała jej szczery uśmiech, który odwzajemniła. Potem Szpadka została otoczona chłopcami. Astrid kątem oka widziała jak jej przyjaciele, Sączysmark i Śledzik popisują się przed nią, a jej ukochany bliźniaczy brat jest... Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Mieczyk chyba był zazdrosny o zalotników Szpadki. W sumie kto by nie był? Żaden brat nie chciałby żeby jego siostrą, z którą kocha się kłócić, miała chłopaka. A jeszcze bardziej nie chciałby by zalotnikami byli jego najlepsi przyjaciele. Astrid było szkoda Mieczyka. Musiał się czuć samotnie wśród zakochanych. W końcu ona i Czkawka także rzadziej spędzają czas z przyjaciółmi. Wiedziała co ma teraz zrobić. Brakowało jej, pewnie jak każdemu, spędzenie trochę czasu z paczką. Bez żadnego podrywania. Ma być po przyjacielsku i przyjemnie! Z dachem uwinęła się w paręnaście minut. Potem pobiegła prosto do domu, do swojego pokoju. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Usiadła przy biurku i wyciągnęła kartki oraz węgiel. Jej smocza towarzyszka przyglądał się jej z uwagą. Astrid wzięła węgiel do ręki i zaczęła pisać runami zaproszenie. Postanowiła zaprosić na podwieczorek całą ekipę. Gdy skończyła pisać dla każdego z osobna, dała jeden list Spryciuli, swojemu straszliwcowi i kazała go zanieść do Czkawki. Było to najtrudniejsze zadnie, bo nikt nigdy nie wie gdzie on jest. Straszliwiec Straszliwy wyleciał przez okno. Kolejne dwa listy dała Wichurce by przekazała je Smarkowi i chodzącej encyklopedii. Ostatnie zaproszenie postanowiła wręczyć osobiście, by jej przyjaciel poczuł się dowartościowany. Wybiegła z domu i popędziła w stronę domu Thorstonów. Gdy dotarła na miejsce zobaczyła go siedzącego na ławce przed ich domem. Był zamyślony i nawet nie zauważył gdy dziewczyna do niego podeszła. Jednak postanowiła mu przeszkodzić w zamyśleniu: - Cześć! - O Thorze Astrid- Mieczyk o mało co nie spadł na ziemię- Nie strasz mnie! Szpadka jest na plaży tak samo jak Smark i Śledzik.- i tu westchnął. Widać było, że jest mu ciężko. - A ja właściwie to do ciebie. Postanowiłam cię zaprosić na podwieczorek. Phlegma dała mi ciasto w nagrodę za pomoc. Sama go nie zjem! Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz- wręczyła mu zwój i odeszła. Była bardzo ciekawa jego reakcji, ale musiała wszystko przygotować. Tym czasem u Czkawki Chłopak spokojnie siedział na Kruczym Urwisku gdy nagle przyleciała Spryciula z przyczepioną do nogi kartką. Czkawka zdjął ją z smoka, który od razu zaczął się bawić Ostrostrzałem i Szczerbatkiem. Natomiast młodzieniec zaczął czytać list, a właściwie zaproszenie. Niestety nie wiedział od kogo, bo się nie podpisała. Mieli się spotkać na plaży Thora wraz z zachodem słońca, czyli miał jeszcze pięć godzin odpoczynku. Czas ten spędził na zabawie z smokami. Po jakimś czasie przyleciała do niego Valka przyłączając się do zabawy. Czas upłynął nie miłosiernie szybko. Wiedział, że osoba z którą ma się spotkać nie będzie zadowolona ze spóźnienia gościa, więc wsiadając na Mordkę obrał kurs na plaże. Tym czasem u Astrid Wojowniczka zaraz po odejściu spod domu Thorstonów udała się do Phlegmy. Wchodząc do domu zobaczyła kobietę rozmawiającą z matką Czkawki: - O Astrid! Wejdź proszę. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?- zapytała widząc dziewczynę. - Dzień dobry panią! Mam małą prośbę. Potrzebuje za pięć godzin sporą ilość jedzenia no i coś na deser. - Jakie panie?! Nie jesteśmy takie stare. Mów do nas po imieniu- powiedziała szybko Valka. - No dobrze Valko, Phlegmo pomożecie mi? - Dobrze, ale ty też dasz coś od siebie. No to chodźmy do mojego królestwa- powiedziała wchodząc do kuchni. Dziewczyny w trzy godziny upiekły trzy ciasta z wszystkich dostępnych składników. Było ich sporo, gdyż Phlegma była znana z hodowli przeróżnych jadalnych roślin. Do kolekcji nabywała także nieznane gatunki od Johana Kupczego, który regularnie odwiedza wyspę z to nowymi przedmiotami na sprzedaż. P zrobieniu wspaniałych i smacznych deserów, dziewczyny zabrały się do urządzenia Przyjęcia Niespodzianki dla jeźdźców na plaży. Z małą pomocą Pyskacza i Podłosmarka wszystko było gotowe, porozstawiane i udekorowane w ciągu nie całej godziny. Dorośli zostawili gospodyni samą, a sami zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Teraz pozostało tylko czekać. Astrid zabijając czas usiadła na piasku i spoglądnęła w morzę. Było piękne i spokojne tak jak dusza wojowniczki. Wichurka także spojrzała z zachwytem na lekko poruszający się lekko przez wiatr ocean. Jednak cisza nie trwała długo. W oddali było słuchać kłótnie chłopców. Trzy sylwetki powoli wyostrzały się, ukazując w całej okazałości Mieczyka, Smarka oraz Śledzika. Astrid zdziwiła się, że obok nich nie ma Szpadki. No tak dziewczyna zapomniała powiadomić przyjaciółkę, ze impreza odbędzie się na plaży. Szybko przywitała swoich kolegów oraz kazała im usiąść i poczekać na nią. Szybko podbiegła pod swój dom! Jest! Na szczęście Szpadka była tam. Podpierała się o ścianę budynku i bawiła kosmykami włosów. Nawet nie zauważyła Astrid, która podeszła do niej. -Co taka zamyślona?- Szpadka od razu odskoczyła jak oparzona, a Astrid tylko się zaśmiała. -Więcej mnie tak nie strasz- także przyłączyła się do śmiechu- Spóźniona! To nie w twoim stylu. -Mała zmiana planu. Pójdziesz za mną, ale by było zabawniej załóż tą opaskę na oczy- podała kawałek materiału dziewczynie -Mam się bać?- obie uśmiechnęły się do siebie. Otrzymawszy polecenie i materiał. Zawiązała sobie na oczy. Astrid podała jej rękę i zaczęła powoli prowadzić. Chciała tam jak najszybciej dotrzeć. Bała się zostawiać chłopców przy takiej ilości jedzenia i piwa oraz wina samych. Miała złe przeczucia. Gdy dotarły na miejsce Astrid szybkim i zwinnym ruchem ściągnęła przyjaciółce opaskę uniemożliwiającą podglądanie. Można rzec, ze była to także próba zaufania przyjaciółce. Na szczęście chłopcy tylko się kłócili. Jak to zawsze o to samo. Śledzik i Smark kto bardziej zasłużył na Szpadkę, a Mieczyk zawsze odpowiadał, że żaden. Choć bardzo lubił swoich przyjaciół. Uważał, że jego siostra jest tylko jego. Nie może go zostawić dla głupiej miłości. Chłopcy i Szpadka byli jednak innego zdania. Tylko, że dziewczynie bardziej chodzi o Ereta, syna Ereta- nowego członka drużyny, która jak na razie pomaga Pyskaczowi w kuźni. Z racji tego, ze ma to i owo wiedze na temat wali czyli także jakiej broni używać. Jednakże nie dorównuje on Czkawce w wykuwaniu, ale i tak Pyskaczowi przyda się każda pomoc! Do kompletu brakowało tylko Jeźdźca Nocnej Furii. Przyjęcie nie może się odbyć, póki wszyscy na nie, nie przybędą. W czasie gdy dziewczyny uspakajały chłopców i próbowały ich pogodzić, słońce powoli znikało za horyzontem. Światło, które odbijało się w wodzie zafarbowało ocean na pomarańczowo-różową barwę dodając jeszcze piękniejszego widoku dla oka. Wysoko na niebie, kolorowe wzory przeciął czarny cień. Można było się domyślić, że ów cieniem był Szczerbatek z swoim jeźdźcem. Wylądowali bezszelestnie obok kłócącej się grupki przyjaciół. Pierwsza osoba, która zauważyła dopiero przybyłego, był Śledzik. Choć próbował to przykazać reszcie, jego nieśmiałość nie pozwoliła na przekrzyczenie jeźdźców. Nieszczęsnemu chłopakowi pomógł Szczerbatek, wystrzeliwując plazmę. Jak na zawołanie wszyscy odskoczyli od siebie, uciszając się przy tym. Astrid od razu podbiegła do Czkawki. Pocałowała go w policzek i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Chłopak odwzajemnił gest. Mordka poleciała do wioski do swoich smoczych kumpli. Nie chciała przeszkadzać. - Spóźniony!- nadal uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, przywitała chłopaka. -Tak coś mówiło mi, że list może być od ciebie- odpowiedział Czkawka. - Pytanie po co nas tu sprowadziłaś?- zapytał tym razem Sączysmark. - Już dawno nie spędziliśmy czasu tak naszą bandą. Więc zrobiłam dla nas małe przyjęcie. Na cześć naszej przyjaźni. Tym razem bez smoków.- na te słowa Sztukamięs, która jedyna została z swoim jeźdźcem, polizała na pożegnanie Śledzika, a potem poleciał do reszty bawiących się już smoków. - To co będziemy robić?- jak zwykle ciekawski Mieczyk, musiał wiedzieć. - Dopiero co to powiedziała idioto. Zabawimy się razem- odpowiedział mu siostra. - To od czego zaczynamy?- Astrid miała wiel pomysłów ale wolała by każdy zaproponował jej swoje pomysły. - Uuuu! Ja wiem- z zapałem machał ręką Mieczyk- Skoro już przytachałaś tyle jedzenia, warto by było coś ruszyć. - No dobra! Zaczniemy od tortu, który zrobiłam- wszyscy od razu zniechęcili się- Przy pomocy Valki i Phlegmy- jeźdźcy się uspokoili. - Aż taka zła w gotowaniu nie jestem!- powiedział lekko oburzona Astrid. - Jesteś, ale i tak cię kochamy- Czkawka podszedł do oszołomionej dziewczyny i ją pocałował w czoło. Ani ona ani nikt by się nie spodziewał, że Czkawka potrafi być tak szczery. A na pewno by się nie spodziewali tej szczerości zaadresowanej do Astrid. Wiedzieli, że chłopak nie umie kłamać, ale że aż tak? - Jesteś przynajmniej szczery- o dziwo nie kipiała ze złości jak to miała w zwyczaju i nie mierzyła w niego toporem. Być może z względu, ze topór leżał parę metrów od zasięgu dziewczyny i fakt, że Czkawka jest zwinny i szybki i mógł by najzwyczajniej w świecie uciec. Zamiast tego uderzyła go w ramię, na co wszyscy uśmiechnęli się pod nosem. Stara Astrid wróciła- ta myśl krążyła u każdego w głowie. - To za szczerość, a to za całą resztę- znane dobrze wszystkim słowa wypowiedziała dziewczyna, całując swojego chłopaka mocno w usta. Chłopak rzecz jasna nie tylko był w siódmym niebie, ale i przyciągnął do siebie bliżej dziewczynę. - Dobra gołąbki! Miał być to dzień przyjaciół! Więc żadnych podrywów- Szpadka spojrzała na swoich zalotników- ani żadnego całowania, przytulania. No chyba, że zagramy w "Kufelek" (raczej nie mieli tam butelek, ani szklanych, ani plastikowych. Mieli raczej kufle drewnienie, więc moja butelka w tym opku będzie się nazywać "Kufelek")- tu spojrzała na wodza i jego dziewczynę.... CDN Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało, jeśli tak to proszę was o komentarz. Każdy jest na wagę złota. Liczę, że jednak ktoś to czyta! Do zobaczenia w środę. Nexty będą pojawiać się co dwa dni, czyli w poniedziałki, środy i piątki. Chyba, że będę miała czas to szybciej, ale na tablecie ciężko się pisze. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Papatki! Usiedliśmy w okręgu. Pierwsza kęciła Szpadka, wypadło na... Śledzika!! A więc zrób najgłupszą rzecz jaka teraz przyjdzie ci na myśl. Chwile stał w miejscu i zastanawiał się. Po chwili podszedł do Mieczyka i dał mu całusa w policzek! Zaczęliśmy się wszyscy śmiać. Ok. to teraz ty Śledzik. Zakręcił wypadło tym razem na.. Mieczyka! <śledzik> Zrób sobie warkocze i udawaj siostrę. Mieczyk zaplótł warkocze i zaczął robić głupie miny.. Padaliśmy ze śmiechu. Ok.Ok. Teraz ty. Zakręcił.. Trafiło na Czkawkę. Ubierz spódniczkę Astrid i tańcz( coś typu balet). Już na sam początek zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Czkawka w spódnicy mm niezły widok rozbawiający do rozpuku. NARRATOR: Chłopak nie zbyt był zadowolony z pomysłu przyjaciela. W głowie miał tylko akt zemsty na Mieczyku. Przez przypadek założył spódnicę Astrid na lewą stronę, przez co dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać. Oczywiście nie kumaci chłopcy nie wiedzieli o co im chodzi. Chłopak założył do końca, ale długo wstrzymywał się z zatańczeniem w niej. Wiedział, że nikt nie da mu potem spokoju, tak samo jak gdy był młodszy. Spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę, a ona tylko się wesoło uśmiechnęła. Odwzajemnił ten gest. Śmiechy ze strony kolegów ucichły. Wszyscy wsłuchali się w pieśń przyrody. W szum fal i zimowego, mroźnego wiatru, który gdzieniegdzie przesypywał złocisty piasek. Raz w jedno miejsce raz w drugie. Usłyszeli także w oddali głosy lasu. Śpiew i gwizdy ptaków. Odgłosy z wioski. Czkawka zamknął oczy. Wyobraził sobie swoją dziewczynę u jego boku. Jej błękitne oczy i blond włosy. Jej uśmiech, który tak kochali wszyscy chłopcy. Zaczął tańczyć. Nie zwracał uwagi czy się ktoś śmieje czy patrzy. Teraz liczył się on i jego myśli. Pod koniec tylko zauważył jak dziewczyny się uśmiechały, a chłopcy tylko patrzyli jak na jakiegoś ducha. To, że młody wódz w czasie dzieciństwa się nie bił to nie znaczy, że nie uczył się tańczyć. Wszyscy raczej myśleli na niezłe widowisko, na kupę śmiechu, a tu nic. Chłopak oddał dziewczynie jej część garderoby i usiadł w kręgu, Zaczął kręcić. Kufel najpierw szybko wirował, lecz potem powoli się zatrzymywał. Każdy był w napięciu. Nikt nie chciał dostać zemsty od wodza, a już na pewno nie od Jeźdźca Nocnej Furii. Kufel się zatrzymał i wypadł na... 30.12.2014: Wypadł na czarny pysk smoka. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, a Szczerbatek tylko z uwagą przyglądał się jeszcze przed chwilą wprawionego w ruch przedmiotu. Czkawka wstał i podszedł do przyjaciela. Szepnął mu coś, a smok od razu poleciał w stronę wioski. Chłopak tylko odprowadził go wzrokiem. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i usiadł znowu na swoim miejscu. Ponownie zakręcił. Zamknął oczy i w myślach modlił się do Odyna by wypadło na jego wybraną osobę. Miał już w głowie zadanie. Pozostało tylko czekać aż kufel się zatrzyma. Jak poprzednim razem przedmiot powoli zaczął się zatrzymywać, wskazując kolejną ofiarę gry. Teraz nikt nie chciał zostać wylosowany, na pewno nie gdy Czkawka maił wybierać zadanie. Nawet pytania z strony wodza mogło być najgorszym koszmarem. Osoba ta miała dużego pecha. Znów zaczęły się śmiechy. Każdy był szczęśliwy, że nie wypadło na niego. Jedna osoba niestety nie podzielała szczęścia przyjaciół, a był nim syn Podłosmarka. Czkawka chytrze się uśmiechnął. Miał nadzieję, że to on będzie miał zaszczyt wykonać zadanie z strony wodza. Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- chłopak był pewien wyboru Smarka. Wiedział, że nie chce przy Szpadce wyjść na tchórza. Ja bym wybrał pytanie! Idziesz na łatwiznę. Wybierz zadanie!- chciała bardzo zobaczyć klęskę chłopaka. Sączysmarkowi zrzedła mina, ale nie chciał być łamagą: Nie jestem tchórzem! Wybieram zadanie!- ale już po chwili żałował swojej decyzji. No dobrze Smark. Hmmm... Co by tu? Już wiem!- zadowolony chłopak aż klasnął w ręce- Chce żebyś wziął na ręce swojego najlepszego kumpla i wszedł z nim do zimnego oceanu. Pamiętaj musi być to chłopak i w akcie zemsty nie mogę być to ja! Teraz Czkawka zgasił do końca Sączysmarka. Smark chwilę zastanawiał się kogo wybrać. Czy Mieczyka, z którym uwielbiał się wygłupiać? Czy Śledzika, z którym lubił się przekomarzać i rywalizować? Po głębszym postanowieniu wybrał blondyna. A którego? Oczywiście Mieczyka. Chciał się zemścić za to, ze nie pozwala się zbliżyć do jego siostry! Szkoda Czkawuś, ze nie mogę ciebie, ale to żadna strata! Wręcz przeciwnie. Będę mógł bez konsekwencji się na kimś zemścić. A więc wybieram... Mieczyka- Szpadka od razu zaczęła się śmiać, a Astrid jej zawtórowała. Brat dziewczyny nie podzielał jej radości. W pierwszym momencie chciał uciec. zawołać smoka i odlecieć, ale nie mógł. Nie mógł pokazać słabości, a zwłaszcza przy siostrze. Sączysmark wziął na ręce Mieczyka i powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wody. Przez całą obu przeszedł dreszcz, gdy mroźna bryza dmuchnęła im w twarze. Smark poczuł w butach wodę. Zapomniał je zdjąć tak samo jak jego przyjaciel. Zatrzymał się. Wziął głęboki wdech i z swoim bagażem wbiegł w wodę. Obaj byli cali mokrzy. Weszli na ląd. I usiedli w kręgu na swoich miejscach. Jeszcze parę minut grali w najlepsze. Potem postanowili pobawić się w chowanego, berka i babkę, jak z dzieciństwa. Pomijając jeden mały szczegół. Tym razem mogli popić przekąski i desery piwem. Bawili się do późna. Już dawno Słońce zamieniło swoją watrę z Księżycem. Mimo pozorów, nie byli z byt pijani. Za bardzo pochłonęła ich zabawa. Każdy miał jedno w głowie: "Już dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłem/am". Po imprezie, każdy zaczął się zbierać do domu. Jednak nikt nie zostawił Astrid z całym tym bałaganem. Sączysmark i Śledzik zabrali całe piwo. Mieczyk i Szpadka resztę łakoci, które nie zostały zjedzone. Wszystko szybko znikło tak samo jak i reszta ekipy. Został tylko Czkawka i Astrid. Był to bardzo dobry pomysł. Świetnie się bawiłem- powoli zaczęli wracać do wioski. Szli brzegiem morza. Astrid ściągnęła buty, aby woda dotykała jej stóp. Też się bardzo dobrze bawiłam. Tylko jedna rzecz jest dla mnie nie jasna!- chłopak odwrócił się do dziewczyny. Nie miał pojęcia o co może chodzić wojowniczce- Co powiedziałeś w tedy Szczerbatkowi? Za żadne skarby świata, za żadne błagania i prośby, tak szybko się nie odczepił od ciebie. Oboje się zaśmiali. Chłopak jednak milczał, co nie podobało się blondynce. Nie lubiła być niedoinformowana. Chrząknęła głośno, by Czkawka w końcu się odezwał. On tylko jak zawsze uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie miał zamiaru nic powiedzieć. Jak zwykle był tajemniczy a przy okazji uroczy. Czyli nie masz zamiaru nic mówić? No jasne to w twoim stylu. Nie szczerz się tak!- Czkawka coraz bardziej chciał wybuchnąć śmiechem. Dziewczyna podeszła i walnęła go w ramię. Starych nawyków nie można zmienić- To za to, że nie chcesz mi powiedzieć... Chłopak czekał na jego ulubioną drugą część jej nawyku, ale się nie doczekał. Spojrzał na nią swymi szmaragdowymi oczami, a ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami i dodała: No co? Nie zasłużyłeś.-Czkawka od razu wziął ją na ręce i zaczął biec w stronę morza- O nie! Puść mnie! Wariat!- spodziewała się najgorszego, ale chłopak tylko ją pocałował mocno w usta. Wojowniczka oplotła rękami jego szyję i przestała się wiercić. Teraz to ona go pocałowała: A to za całą resztę- powiedzieli jednocześnie. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a chłopak nadal trzymając blondynkę na rękach, wyszedł na brzeg. Potem w milczeniu poszli pod dom wojowniczki. Dedyczek dla Azury! Gratulacje! Stanęli pod drzwiami: Dobranoc!- powiedział czule całując swoją dziewczynę w policzek. O nie mój drogi! Tak łatwo się nie wykręcisz! Masz mi powiedzieć o co chodziło z Szczerbem. I nie uśmiechaj się tak głupkowato! Dobranoc!- odpowiedział jej z śmiechem w głosie. Odwrócił się w stronę domu wodza, czyli jego i mamy, ale blondynka na to mu nie pozwoliła. Złapała go za rękę i przyciągnęła do siebie. Zaczęła go namiętnie całować, a chłopak oddawał pocałunki. Astrid wplotła swe palce w jego bujne, brązowe włosy. On złapał ją w talii. Powoli szli w kierunku domu Astrid. Nie przerywając namiętnego pocałunku, dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi i zaprowadziła ukochanego na górę w stroną sypialni. Oboje padli na łóżko. Astrid zaczęła powoli ściągać górną część kombinezonu Czkawki, natomiast Czkawka jej bluzkę. Po chwili oboje byli tylko w samej bieliźnie. Astrid już chciała zdjąć ostatnią warstwę garderoby chłopaka, ale on złapał ją za rękę i przeszkodził. Przestał ją całować, co zdziwiło wojowniczkę. Spojrzał w jej cudowne, niebieskie oczy: ...CDN Przepraszam! Wiem, ze krótki. Następny jutro. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś to czyta! Pozdrawiam Vanessa Na pewno tego chcesz! A ty nie chcesz? Chcę i to bardzo.. Astrid zawsze marzyłem o tym, aby pierwszy raz był z tobą, ale czy jesteś tego pewna? Skutki znasz.. więc decyzja należy do ciebie kochana.. Wiem co może się stać. Jeśli nawet mam założyć rodzinę i pierwszy raz to przeżyć to tylko z tobą. Jestem pewna swojej decyzji. Chce spróbować! PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: ( tu zaczyna pisać Advuś, bo ja nie jestem dobra wpisaniu takich scen :P) Uśmiechnął się do mnie, tak seksownie.. przygryzłam wargę, spodobało mu się to. Uśmiechając się do niego zaczęłam przybliżać swoje wargi do jego suchych, popękanych, a zarazem ciepłych ust. Zaczęłam się z nim droczyć. Pocałowałam go delikatnie, pogłębiał pocałunek. . całował inaczej, bardziej żywiołowo.. zaczęłam całować jego nagi tors. Jego ręce zaczęły błądzić po moich plecach, jego ciepła dłoń szybko znalazła się na moim pośladku.. Szybko straciłam moją dolną koronkową część bielizny. Nie byłam dłużna szybko pozbyłam się jego bokserek. Jeszcze chwilę się całowaliśmy, Czkawka włożył dłonie pod mój biustonosz i gładził moje piersi, w niecałe 2 minuty straciłam stanik. Jego ciepłe wargi pieściły moją skórę zostawiając na obojczykach dwie malinki, wierzchem dłoni przejechał po moich plecach. Moje ciało reagowało na jego dotyk tak magicznie, przy każdym jego dotyku czułam jak bym dotykała chmur. Czkawka zaczął całować moje udo. Przestał. Spojrzał na mnie jak by prosił o pozwolenie, ja tylko uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Chyba zrozumiał bo od razu zaczął pieścić moją skórę.. Wszedł we mnie.. ;;; Po kilku godzinach opadliśmy na łóżko, dalej całując się. Przestaliśmy. Patrzyliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy, uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, on odwzajemnił go, wtuliłam się w jego klatkę piersiową i zasnęłam.. CDN.. Może dziś będzie jeszcze Advuś i Vansia <3 Może nie jest dziś, bo jest już 3.37, ale nic ważne że jest :D. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to co się stało w nocy. Z jednej strony jestem przepełniony euforią, bo marzyłem o tym od dawna. Z drugiej strony to ona odczuje tego skutki. Obudziły mnie jasne promienie wschodzącego słońca. Astrid nadal spała wtulona w mój tors. Wstałem powoli by nie obudzić dziewczyny. Zszedłem na dół. Postanowiłem sobie oraz mojej królewnie zrobić śniadanie. Po paru minutach usłyszałem skrzypienie schodów. Hej! Jak się spało? Oprócz tego, że nie spaliśmy prawie całą noc i się nie wyspałam to wszystko w porządku- słychać było w jej głosie sarkazm. Trochę żałuje naszej decyzji. Trudno, co się stanie to się nieodstanie! Podsmażyłem ci dorsza, a tu masz mleko. Jedz szybko bo musimy sprawdzić co u naszych głodomorów- powiedziałem, po czym oboje się zaśmialiśmy. Gdy moja dziewczyna zjadła rybę, poszliśmy poszukać naszych moczydeł. Wiedziałem gdzie będzie Szczerb. A tam gdzie on tam i Wichura. Obraliśmy kurs w stronę lasu, a dokładniej Kruczego Urwiska. Szliśmy w milczeniu. Po paru minutach doszliśmy na miejsce. Jak przypuszczałem miejsca, gdzie znajdują się nasze smoki. Szczerbatek spał koło jeziora, a Wichurka od razu poczuła zapach swojego jeźdźca. Oczywiście co to było by za spotkanie bez kąpieli w ślinie smoka? Niestety i ja doznałem radosnego przywitania. I to podwójnie, gdyż Mordka raczyła się obudzić. Chwilę pobawiliśmy się z naszymi skrzydlatymi przyjaciółmi. Potem wróciliśmy do właśnie przebudzającej się wioski. Chciałem zrobić sobie dzień wolny i spędzić ten dzień razem z Astrid, ale ona zaprzeczyła. Ucałowałem ją tylko w skroń, a sam poszedłem do domu. Moja mama właśnie coś robiła w kuchni. Poszedłem tam i przywitałem się z nią. Ona mnie przytuliła i zaczęła zadawać pytania: Gdzieś ty był? A nigdzie- moja mama spojrzała na mnie zdenerwowanym wzrokiem. Widać, że martwiła się o mnie i chce wiedzieć gdzie spędziłem noc.- Nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Ta bestia nie chciała się ruszyć po wczorajszej imprezie, a sam bym jej nie zostawił. Popatrzyłem na stojącą obok mnie Mordkę. Widać, że nie był zadowolony. Najwyraźniej nie lubi jak ktoś kłamie i zrzuca na niego całą winę J Mama nie bardzo chciała nam uwierzyć, ale posłałem jej głupi uśmiech. A byliście tylko we dwójkę? A niby z kim mieliśmy być skoro cała wioska spała? Mama popatrzyła na mnie jak k***e Sherlock Holmes. Mógł bym nauczyć się kłamać.. No dobra na koniec dołączyła As.- i znowu patrzy tym wzrokiem! No chyba nie.- dobra cały czas byłem z nią. A przynajmniej dobrze się bawiliście?- powiedziała to z tak wielkim uśmiechem, że zaczynam się bać własnej mamy… Tak, było fajnie- ta noc była cudowna hyhy :3 dobrze, że nikt o tym nie wie- Długo gadaliśmy, ale As potem usnęła, a ja chwilę po niej. No to ja teraz, no pójdę do siebie. A śniadanie?- zapytała się mnie jak byłem już na schodach. Jeszcze chwila i by się obeszło bez tego pytania. – Masz coś zjeść.- kurde z nią nie wygram.. OK. Przecież jestem głodny jak nosorożec w ciąży!- krzyknąłem ironicznie, schodząc ze schodów. Widzę, że humor ci dopisuje. A teraz jedz i nie gadaj- podała mi makrelę. To chyba żarty znowu ryba?! Szybko zjadłem, a moja kochana mamusia, która chyba nie pojmuje, że jestem już DOROSŁY, nakarmiła Chmuroskoka i Szczerba. Potem poleciała wraz z swoim smokiem na zachód. Obiecałem Ghoti jakieś zioła z innej wyspy. Przynajmniej mam jeden dzień bez nadopiekuńczej mamy. Kocham ją, ale czasem trochę przesadza. Po moim drugim śniadaniu poszedłem na górę. Mam jeszcze chwilę, aż wszyscy się obudzą i zacznie się kolejny dzień w roli wodza. Postanowiłem porysować, zacząłem rysować Astrid śpiącą po naszej nocy.. Gdy skończyłem byłem zadowolony z efektów. Wstałem od biurka i zszedłem po schodach. Zawołałem szczerba i wyszliśmy. Było ciepło, było słychać śpiew ptaków. Udałem się do SA, po drodze spotykałem mieszkańców, witałem się z nimi i szedłem dalej. Dotarłem do Akademii. Już z zewnątrz widać było kłócące się bliźniaki, Smarka całującego mięśnie, Śledzika czytającego księgę i moją Astriś. Ostrzyła topór. Poprowadziłem dziś zajęcia, bo niebyło nic innego do roboty. Ok. To tyle możecie iść.- w niecałe 10 sekund zostałem tylko ja i Astrid. Podszedłem do niej i otrzymałem promiennego całusa w usta. Cdn.. wiem krótki, ale Vanessa teraz ma problem z netem hah ironia losu, no ale wracając jak będzie mogła doda nexta/ Adve Jak się czujesz kochanie?- powiedziałem obejmując ją w pasie. Świetnie.- uśmiechnęła się- cieszę się że spróbowaliśmy- cmoknęła mnie w policzek. To dobrze.- wysłałem jej trochę nie szczery uśmiech. Nagle dało się słyszeć róg zwiastujący przybysza. Ruszyliśmy do portu trzymając się za ręce, a gdy już dochodziliśmy dało się zauważyć Pyskacza witającego się z wysokim, potężnym brunetem. Ooo Hantel! Poznaj nowego wodza naszej wyspy oraz mojego byłego czeladnika Czkawkę!- podałem mężczyźnie rękę. Najwidoczniej on i Pyskacz muszą się znać./p> Miło mi poznać. Mi również. Zgadujcie co się stanie? Czkawka poznaj moją córkę Entie- wskazał ręką w stronę łodzi, a z niej wyszła wysoka brunetka (Czarne włosy) z białym pasmem włosów. O granatowych oczach, zgrabnej figurze i bladej cerze. Miło mi poznać damę- ukłoniłem się. Także jest mi miło poznać wodza tej cudownej wyspy.- uśmiechnęła się do mnie. W tym momencie Hentel wskazał na Astrid. A ta młoda dama, kim, że jest? To moja dziewczyna.- podszedłem do niej i objąłem ją w talii. PERSPEKTYWA ENTII: Razem tak słodko wyglądają. Przypominają mi mnie i mojego byłego chłopaka. Zginął na wojnie, a tak dokładniej działał w Marynarce Wojennej, że tak tu ujmę. Muszą naprawdę być szczęśliwi. Razem z wodzem i jego dziewczyną ruszyliśmy do wielkiego budynku zbudowanego w skale. Zgaduje, że to Twierdza. Gdy tak szliśmy nie spiesząc się, mijaliśmy wielu miłych ludzi, ale to co najbardziej mnie zdziwiło to radość. Radość jaka widziałam w każdym mieszkańcu wioski. Sama byłabym zadowolona, mieszkając na tej wyspie. Nie wiele widziałam, tylko skrawek wioski, ale już widząc kolorowe domy, uśmiechniętych ludzi oraz ich smoczych towarzyszy od razu cieplej na sercu. Wspominano mi, że syn wodza zjednoczył naszą rasę z smoczą, ale nie wiedziałam, że to będzie jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków w moim życiu. Jestem córką wodza i tak zostałam wychowana, więc radość jaką widzę nie tylko w mojej wiosce jest najcudowniejszym uczuciem, oczywiście po tym jak wiem, że moi ludzie są bezpieczni. Dochodziliśmy już do Twierdzy. Mój brat oraz Czkawka rozmawiali o czymś, ale ja nie słuchałam tylko rozkoszowałam się chwilą spokoju i ciszy... Za szybko to powiedziałam. Wchodząc do pomieszczenie pierwsze co dało się słyszeć była kłótnia dwóch osób. Kobiety i mężczyzny...Jutro CDN. Będzie dłuższy, ale chciałam abyście zgadli kim są osoby, które się kłócą. Od razu powiem, że nie jest to takie oczywiste, a może.../ Vanessa 20.01.2015 11:19- Niestety nikt nie zgadł. Pisałam, nie jest to takie oczywiste :P Kobieta i mężczyzna byli osobami w podeszłym wieku. Kobieta była, jak z resztą wszystkie tu kobiety, wysoka i dobrze zbudowana. Miała brązowe włosy spięte w nie banalną fryzurę. Coś na kształt koka zrobionego z warkoczy. Miała niebieskie oczy. Jej twarz była ogrągła, przez co wydawała przyjazny wyraz twarzy. Była ubrana w zieloną długą tunikę, brązowe leginsy, a na to zbroja składająca się z naramienników, napierśników i karawaszy z metalowymi elementami. Mężczyzna natomiast miał na sobie beżową tunikę wsadzoną do brązowych w jaśniejsze pasy spodni. Na to miał brązową, krótką kamizelkę najprawdopodobniej z dzika lub niedźwiedzia. Mężczyzna był także dobrze zbudowany. Jego blond wąsy uczesane były w dwa długie warkocze. Z tego co zauważyłam nie miał ręki i nogi, zamiast tego miał drewniane protezy. Ta dwójka nadal się kłóciła. Czkawka podszedł do nich i...Przepraszam, że tak dawno nie było nexta, ale jak wcześniej wspominałam byłam na obozie tanecznym! Niestety ferie mi sie skończyły i trzeba wrócić do szkoły1 Postaram się w czwartek napisać nexta! Mam nadzieję, że chociaż jedne osoba to przeczyta! Papa Czkawka podszedł do nich: Czkawka: Co wam odbija? Kryzys wieku średniego? Sam nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale zachowujecie się gorzej niż bliźniaki! Mężczyzna: Nie moja wina, że zachowuje się jak królowa! I jest uparta jak jak (zwierzę)! Kobieta: Ach tak?! Przynajmniej nie ja wyrabiam tępe miecze! Mężczyzna: Możesz sobie obrażać mój ubiór, wygląd i zachowanie, ale nigdy, ale to nigdy nie obrażaj moich umiejętność rzemieślniczych! Sama byś lepiej nie umiała! Kobieta: Nawet Czkawka w pieluchach lepiej wyrabiał niż ty! Mężczyzna: A kto go nauczył tego?! Hmm! Czkawka: Dobra wystarczy! O co się pokłóciliście?- oboje zaczęli jednocześnie wyjaśniać i prawde mówiąc nic nie zrozumiałam z ich wypowiedzi. Czkawka chyba też nie: Czkawka: A moglibyście tak z łaski swojej po kolei? Phlegma zacznij- a więc tak miała na imię ta kobieta (Dedyczek dla wszystkich, którzy napisali, że kłócącą się dwójką była Phlegma i Pyskacz :D) Phlegma: A więc poprosiłam tego rzędliwego starca... Mężczyzna: Sprzeciw! Jesteśmy w tym samym wieku! Phlegma: To dlaczego zachowujesz się gorzej niż Pleśniak- muszę się dopytać Czkawki kim jest wspomniany Pleśniak Czkawka: Powiedziałem dosyć! Kontynuuj. Phlegma: A więc poprosiłam Pyskacza aby wykuł mi nowy miecz, bo stary jest tępy jak nóż kuchenny. Nie dość, że musiałam czekać na niego tydzień to jeszcze przyniósł mi nienaostrzony! A potem jeszcze mówił jak to ja obiecałam mu ciasto za dobrze wykonaną robotę! Podkreślam słowo dobrze wykonaną robotę! Pyskacz: Zauważ moja droga, że mam i tak dużo zamówień. Muszę jeszcze wyrobić więcej broni na wypadek ataku wroga, a do tego dochodzi ulepszenie i naostrzenie starej! I muszę to robić sam, bo młody ma inne sprawy na głowie! Co więcej i tak szybko ci go zrobiłem, bo wziąłem się od razu do roboty gdy tylko przyszłaś złożyć zamówienie! Mogę być zrzędliwy jak Pleśniak, ale moja broń jest jedna z najlepszych na Archipelagu! Phlegma:... Przepraszam, ale mój laptop odmawia mi posłuszeństwa i ciężko mi pisać! Postaram się jutro napisać nexta, ale prawdopodobnie też takiego krótkiego! Dobranoc! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone